


Sugar

by MJ96



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Prompt Fic, Say Anything, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 09:43:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3645639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MJ96/pseuds/MJ96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek are idiots, and thank god Scott takes charge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar

College. 

Stiles thought it would be the best time of his life. But as it turned out it started as the worst. 

He and Scott were roommates, and that was awesome, it was like an endless sleepover with your brother. He loved every second he had with Scott in the tiny shithole of an apartment they could afford. 

But he wasn't happy. No matter how much he tried to distract himself with work, or school, Stiles just couldn't get Derek off his head. 

They had been sort of a thing back in Beacon Hills. No one understood what they had, on most days, Stiles himself didn't know what exactly they had. But it worked for them. He loved it, and he loved Derek. Not that he'd ever admit to his feelings first. He didn't need to be embarrassed on top of being heartbroken. 

"Why are you so giddy?" Stiles asked annoyed. He knew his best friend well enough to know that Scott was waiting for something. And Stiles was tiered and annoyed. He didn't have the patience to tolerate Scott. 

His best friend looked sheepishly at his phone and sat down next to Stiles. 

"Don't be mad at me, please?" Scott gave him his famous puppy eyes and Stiles knew that even if his best friend had killed someone Stiles would most likely be digging a grave in the woods.

"What did you do?" Stiles asked, feeling a headache forming. 

"I love you bro." Scott said, grabbing him by the arm and dragging him to the window facing the street. 

Stiles saw Derek standing on the sidewalk looking up right at Stiles. 

"What are you doing here?" Stiles shouted. He could feel his hands shaking slightly. They hadn't ended things on good terms. They'd actually got into a huge fight and Stiles had left without so much as goodbye. 

"Came to apologize." Derek shouted. "Scott told me you missed me." 

Stiles glared at his best friend, who was right next to him, watching with big brown eyes. 

It felt good, seeing Derek after two months. He really missed the older man. He wanted to touch him again, he hadn't realized how strong the urge was until then. 

"Let's hear it big guy." Stiles shouted. 

Derek disappeared from view for a few seconds and then came back with a huge boombox. Stiles started laughing hysterically. It felt so good to laugh at Derek again. Where the hell did he even get such a thing in the twenty first century? 

Then he pressed play and held it up over his head. Stiles wasn't sure if he wanted to laugh or cry at the gesture. The song started playing and Stiles was going to melt from the sweetness. 

" _I'm hurting, baby, I'm broken down_

_I need your loving, loving_

_I need it now"_

Stiles stopped laughing and just stared at Derek. That was the most romantic thing anyone had ever done for him. 

Derek was slightly tapping his foot to the beat of the song. He looked uncomfortable standing there while strangers passed and looked at him. 

" _I'm something weak_

_You got me begging, begging_

_I'm on my knees"_

"You know you have to sing too, right?" Stiles shouted. Scott snickered and Stiles felt proud of himself. Derek on the other hand looked like he was about to throw the boombox right into Stiles' face. 

" _I don't wanna be needing your love_

_I just wanna be deep in your love_

_And it's killing me when you're away, ooh, baby,_

_'Cause I really don't care where you are_

_I just wanna be there where you are_

_And I gotta get one little taste_

_Your sugar_

_Yes, please_

_Won't you come and put it down on me?_

_I'm right here, 'cause I need_

_Little love, a little sympathy_

_Yeah, you show me good loving_

_Make it alright_

_Need a little sweetness in my life_

_Your sugar_

_Yes, please_

_Won't you come and put it down on me?_ _”_

Dereksang and Stiles was proud for making the werewolf do it, because Derek's singing voice wasn't good. It was endearing, but embarrassing. 

"You did this?" Stiles turned to Scott who only nodded. "I love you." He hugged the other boy and ran out of their apartment. 

He was running as fast as he could, jumping down two steps at a time. His hands were itching to touch Derek.

He was standing at the door of the building, staring, because he still couldn't believe Derek fucking Hale was singing for him. 

The song continued on, but Derek placed the boombox on the ground. 

"So?" He asked. 

Stiles ran up to him and jumped into his arms. That's what happened in romantic comedies, right?

Their lips connected, Stiles wasn't sure who had started kissing who first, but he didn't want it to ever stop. 

Then there was cold water pouring down both of them. They pulled apart and looked up to see the old hag from the apartment right above his with a bucket. 

"Shut the hell up!" She yelled. Stiles had had enough of her bullshit and flipped her off. The woman looked mortally offended and Scott and Stiles were most likely going to pay for it, but that didn't matter. He was in Derek's arms again. 

"No trench coat?" Stiles asked with a huge smile on his face. 

"Felt too cliche." Derek said and leaned in to kiss him again. 

Somewhere from behind Scott was cheering them on. Stiles raised his hand up and gave his best friend a thumbs up. 

They were kissing when the song came to an end and they were still kissing long into the night. Afraid that if they let go they'd never see each other again. 

 


End file.
